Usually the printed boards have a connection system on their back side. When they are plugged in an apparatus they are connected to respective back panels through suitable connectors so as to allow the electrical connection between all the printed boards of the apparatus. Often, for various reasons, additional systems are necessary for connecting to cables, which are usually located near the front side of the boards, such as, connections to fiber optic cables. A connection system is also known for fiber optic cables on the back portion of the printed board. Such connection is carried out through snap action connectors of the type SC-PC in such a way that, when the board is drawn out, such connectors break loose releasing it.
However, when an optical connection with a higher coupling degree is desired, connectors connectable by rotation of the screw-in type or the like such as, the FC-PC connectors, which allow a better axial alignment between the two fiber optic cables and therefore a lower dispersion and attenuation of the transmitted light signal are used.
When using this type of connectors, should the printed board be drawn out without first loosening the connectors, all cables connected thereto would be pulled. In case of electrical cables, they would not be subjected to significant damages, but in case of fiber optic cables, such cables would be destroyed.